Turn Right Into My Store?
by Awesome-Silver-Hand
Summary: Kevin Lucas could never be more thankful to the fan girls that drove him to Mrs Misa's store. Kevin/Macy


**I do not own JONAS or any of the characters/people mentioned. Don't own don't sue (:**

Kevin Lucas had come to the conclusion that fan girls were going to be the death of him. It wasn't just the possible mauling he would endure if they caught up to him, one had to take into account the lack of oxygen he suffered after running from them at such speeds.

Looking back, he realised now naïve he was to think that the hat he borrowed from Nick and the reading glasses he stole from Joe would be enough to fool the crazed girls following him. From now on he would stick to the wig and the moustache he taped to his face. Although, Joe's monocle would be a nice touch.

No. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about monocles and wigs, not when he had a mob hot on his tail. The same mob that had been following him for the past half hour he noted.

He was running out of places to hide. He had tried hiding behind the water fountain before remembering water ran clear leaving visible, albeit distorted, to the fans. He had also tried posing as one of the mannequins in the window, and had done so pretty well for all of ten seconds. He couldn't help but get distracted by a passing dog dressed up complete with boots before pointing him out to passers by, blowing his cover in the process.

This was all Joe's fault anyway, he concluded to himself. If it wasn't his birthday next week he wouldn't be out buying him a present. He would be out with them enjoying their homework and schedule free evening. It would then be up to them to figure out a plan. Everyone knew Nick was the sensible one of the three of them, not him. How was he supposed to figure this out alone?.

There was only one place that came to mind when he thought of their previous hideouts. They didn't necessarily go there to hide, but once they were trapped inside it proved a suitable enough place to be. Taking the next right, Kevin entered the thrift store.

The quick decision to turn right took the fans by surprise and gave him a much needed seven seconds to enter the store, lock the door behind him and pull the blinds down.

The last time he and his brothers were trapped here, Macy had told them she helped her mom out some days and looked after the store. He desperately wished that today was one of those days, otherwise it could potentially be an awkward hour or so far the two of them.

Thankfully someone granted his wish as he heard the sounds of Macy signing from the store room. He admired her determination to carry on with her love singing even though she knew she was terrible. Sometimes he wished he could be so carefree about what other people thought.

"I guess I should consider myself lucky that I've heard you sing before. My body can prepare itself now huh?" he asked

Macy who was now in front of him almost dropped the bags of clothing she was carrying when she saw Kevin of JONAS in her mom's store again.

"K-Kevin...of JONAS, w-what are you doing here?" She noticed the distinct lack of clothing in his hands and could safely say that he wasn't here to donate anything else.

Kevin let out a small sigh at her term 'Kevin of JONAS', wishing nothing more for her to call him 'Kevin Lucas' instead. "Well, I was out shopping for Joe's birthday present when I was spotted by fans. Apparently a hat and reading glasses aren't enough to disguise myself" he said. "This place was a good hideout last time and was the only place of could think of just now. Hope you don't mind me hiding here again?"

Macy almost laughed at him when he suggested she would mind, stopping herself when she decided it would be rude. But honestly, she couldn't think of a single reason that would make her say no.

"Of course I don't mind" she said with a giggle "But you'll have to excuse me as I continue to sort out these clothes. My mom wasn't to happy last time when she found out I got none of the things she asked done"

Macy never told her mother that she spent most of that shift unconscious on the floor. It was embarrassing enough already, she didn't need her mom poking fun at her fanatic side too.

"I could help you out if you want, y'know, make myself useful?"

A horrified look made its way across Macy's face as Kevin said the words. She couldn't possibly make a JONAS do her work, especially Kevin.

"No no, you don't have to help. You can just take a seat and wait for the fans to leave, or give some one a call?" She didn't want Kevin to leave, but surely he wouldn't want to stay stuck in the store with her if he didn't have to.

"How about I help you sort out those clothes, and in return you can help me decide on what I can get Joe for his birthday?"Kevin asked.

Macy noticed that he completely dismissed her ideas about getting out of here soon, but never gave it a second though as she took up his offer. She wasn't about to turn her nose at the opportunity to spend time with Kevin Lucas.

"Deal"

-

The sounds of heavy falling rain had made it's way into the store no less than twenty minutes ago, and Macy couldn't deny that she was a little disappointed. In fact, she couldn't think of a time she had been more upset to hear the sound of water in her life.

She was guessing that even the most hardcore JONAS fan wouldn't want to wait outside her mom's store in what could only be described as a torrential downpour, they had probably ran for cover after the first five minutes, meaning Kevin was free to leave soon. She definitely didn't want that.

Someone was looking out for Macy though, because when Kevin went to peek through the blinds ten minutes ago he was faced with a mob of fans who now resembled drowned rats. She had never been more thankful for super fans.

Kevin had kept his bargain of the deal and was sat behind the counter as Macy continued to sort of the clothes.

"But my gift has to be original" Kevin explained as he spun on his seat.

"How about... a pair of personalised flat irons. Not completely original but at least they would be useful" she wondered.

"It's a good idea but Joe has a pair of flat irons for every occasion, believe me. There's a whole shelf of his room for them. I don't know why he doesn't embrace his curls."

Macy was internally making a comment about Joe not being able to pull them off as well as he did, but she was finally having a real conversation with Kevin. One where she hadn't fainted. She didn't want to ruin the atmosphere with a fan girl comment.

"Oh I think I've got it, _and_ it's original. We get a fancy red ribbon and simply tie it around Stella's wrist, it could be a gift for the two of them. Everyone can see they've been dancing around each other for months. I would be the push they both need"

The laugh that Kevin emitted filled Macy with a warm, fuzzy feeling. Not only because his laugh was music to her ears, but mostly because she was the one who made him do so.

"If I was brave enough to try and do that to Stella, that would most definitely be my first choice. But I dread to think what she would have me wear if I did that to her" he said with a shudder at the thought. He remembered what she made Joe wear when he interfered with her date with Van Dyke. He wasn't so sure he could pull off lime pants.

"What about this?" Macy asked as she pulled a black, gold buttoned double breasted jacket from the bag next to her.

She watched as Kevin's eyes turned glassy at the sight of the jacket. "I don't know about giving it to Joe, I think I'd rather have it myself"

"Try it on" she said as she made her way over to him.

Kevin rose from his seat as he slipped the jacket over his shoulders, falling in love instantly. It was a perfect fit and had enough room so as he wouldn't be restricted on stage. Macy couldn't help but laugh as she saw he had lined the buttons up wrong in his excitement.

"Let me help you with that" she said as Kevin realised what he'd done.

She reached out to the buttons without a second thought, slowly popping them open one by one. As she made her way down Kevin couldn't help but watch in anticipation as her hands moved in sequence. He knew he should be feeling nervous or concerned that her hands were travelling so low, but he found himself wanting the contact to last longer. At this moment he wasn't seeing her as Macy the super fan, instead her saw her as Macy Misa.

Macy was surprised that Kevin hadn't pulled away from her yet, and even more surprised that she wasn't unconscious on the floor but today had been good to her. After she popped the last button, she lined up the fastening correctly and worked her way back up.

It was only when her hands came to his chest that she realised the compromising position she had put herself in. Her she was in her mom's store, dressing Kevin Lucas.

"Macy?" Kevin asked barely above a whisper.

"Mhmm" she replied, suddenly finding the gold buttons the most fascinating things in the world.

"If I try something, do you promise you wont turn all fan girl on me?"

Considering how well she had kept herself under control this afternoon, she made the best promise she could. "I promise I'll try"

Kevin placed his hand under her chin as he gently brought her gaze from the jacket. He never knew how much he eyes sparkled when he talked to her at school and couldn't believe how he had missed them before. As their eyes met, he knew he was doing the right thing.

Slowly, as though to prepare Macy, he closed the gap between them. He barely brushed her bottom lip but the electricity he felt was intense. He felt her freeze up at the contact and waited for her to make the next move. Not because he was too scared, far from it, he just wanted things to go at her pace.

He wasn't waiting long before her lips slowly began to move, her hands coming up to his neck. Kevin felt her confidence grow at lightening speed as she put more pressure into the kiss, toying with the curls in her hands. As she felt Kevin's hands wrap around her waist she tried to close a non existent gap between them, pressing her frame completely flush with him.

The groan that left his mouth took the two of them by surprise, and Macy couldn't help but smile into the kiss at the satisfaction the she could make him produce such noises.

She gave an involuntary groan when she had to pull away. "That was amazing" she said slightly out of breath "But you still have to pay for that jacket"

Kevin couldn't help but laugh at her comment before leaning forward to steal another kiss. Regular Macy was much better than the fan girl he usually saw.


End file.
